The environment of the present invention is a refrigerated vending machine of the type, for example, as described in issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,139 entitled Package Vending Machine, issued on Aug. 31, 1993 to Munroe Chirnomas, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. This type of vending machine includes a cabinet having the conventional equipment associated therewith needed for accomplishing vending, such as a user article selection and payment system, an article storage area and an article dispensing mechanism. In the forenoted US patent, the article dispensing mechanism includes an article pickup head which engages and becomes secured to the articles to be dispensed by use of suction coupled to the pickup head via an air hose. A product contact sensor is described in the forenoted patent, however the present invention is directed to a further embodiment of a product contact sensor useful in such environments, as well as a more general environment wherein article handling is provided.
It is desired that the product contact sensing be accomplished by a mechanism which will:                Reliably and with minimal physical impact upon the article to be handled, quickly provide a signal indicating the occurrence, or imminent occurrence, of product contact.        Reliably reposition itself so as to be ready for the next indication of product contact,        provide a convenient way for conducting the signal wire from the contact sensor to the control portion of the article handler.        Provide the above operation and a manner which is relatively immune to the accumulation of dust, dirt, etc.        